Successful missile defense systems require accurate observability of threats in flight. Additionally, the observability of threats in flight includes one or more of the steps of target acquisition, tracking, sensor fusion, discrimination, aim-point selection, and kill assessment. Threat observability typically depends on large, fixed phased array systems. However, the large, fixed phased array systems are expensive to implement and maintain, and failure of one system may lead to gaps in threat observability. Further, during military engagements, threat observability may be primarily a local phenomenon. Depending upon location, threat observability may not be available from a large, fixed phased array system.
Portable phased array intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR) collection systems have been implemented. However, “portable” phased arrays range in size from units weighing hundreds of pounds designed to be carried and set up by one or more persons to units weighing thousands of pounds designed to be integrally mounted only on mobile vehicles. Additionally, known portable phased array ISR systems require external power supplies such as generators, fuel cells, or the like, which are large and must be transported with the portable phased array ISR system. Known portable phased array ISR systems further include external command and control modules, often larger than the antenna array itself, that are interconnected to the ISR phased array antenna, either directly in substantially the same package as the array or via cables to remote locations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a phased array ISR system that is capable of being carried and deployed by a single individual that is self-contained, has a small form factor, and includes an integral beamforming system, integral command and control, and integral power storage and supply.